


What Spring Does With The Cherry Trees

by trashbagboys



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Orange Is The New Black - Freeform, Prison, Prison Sex, oitnb au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbagboys/pseuds/trashbagboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OITNB!Rhink AU</p><p>Rhett, a first time offender, meets Charles, a repeat a offender and takes a strong liking to him, maybe too strong of a liking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Spring Does With The Cherry Trees

Rhett jolted awake, wiping away the sweat from his brow. Another night terror. They were common occurrence ever since he went in, quiet nights full of fear and silent sobs. He’d hope that this would be the last but he knew it would happen again the next night. He swung his legs off the side of the small bunk, letting his long legs dangle, not caring about whoever was beneath him. He pushed himself off the bed and landed light on the floor, after reoccurring nights he had learned how to be as quiet as possible, learning how to not wake the guards or his bunkmate. He tip toed through the cold halls of the prison, knowing his way around after just a few weeks into the sentence.

He made his way to his bathroom block, knowing that it would be at this time of the morning, whatever that may be. He was greeted by the same sickly green colour that he had been for weeks now. 

Rhett missed home. He missed his friends and family. He missed freedom. He didn’t like being here for such a small crime, something that he wasn’t even fully involved with. His sentence was only for a year, with chance of getting out early due to overcrowding. Compared to the other men in here his time served was short. Some of the men here would never get out, they would see this green wall for the rest of their time and that made Rhett sick. 

The block was cold and lonely; the way he had expected it to bed. He inspected his face in the mirror and was still taken back by his now small figure. Rhett generally was seen as a large and intimidating man, standing at over 6’7’’ will give people that impression, but in reality Rhett was smaller than most of the men in here. They usually suspect Rhett of violent crimes, hearing whispers of murder or ever torture claims as he walked through the halls. Rhett was only here for credit card fraud, even though, it was only an involvement charge, but he wasn’t going to tell anyone that, those rumours gave Rhett security and that’s what he needed most here. The orange sweats and throwover shirt that once clung tightly to his body now draped from him, his beard was out of control, the rest of his commissary money had not come in yet, him so far only being able to afford the basics of shower flip flops and a towel or two, which he had on his current persons. He sighed, letting his head hang low, trying not to let his emotions get the better of him. He pushed himself back and made his way to the shower, taking off his throwover in the process, shivering at the cold air of the block. 

“You might wanna cover up, kinda cold in here” Rhett jumps as the voice speaks softly from behind him as he tries to make his way into the shower cubicle. He recognizes the man but doesn’t know him, Charles Neal. He had heard endless rumours about the man and his resentencing, getting out on good behaviour originally but was now back in for reasons completely unknown to anyone but himself and the court. His face is focused on the mirror in front of him, a razor in his left hand, Rhett envying the man. 

“Fucking hell” Rhett huffs under his breath, clearly intimidated by the man “Thought I was alone in here, man”

“I come in here once or twice a week, perfect time for a shave, don’t you think?” Charles eyed the taller man, taking in his appearance “Then again, you look like you haven’t shaved, or trimmed in your case, in weeks”

“You’re right, they had a problem with my commissary, rest of my money don’t come in until the end of the month” Rhett sighed, still trying to keep up his intimidating façade. Charles washed off the razor before setting it down on the side of the sink, wiping his face with his towel, inspecting himself for any missed patches before turning and looking at the taller man. 

“What a shame, you’d look good if ‘ya clean yourself up a bit” Charles smirked, making Rhett weak and confused “What are you doin’ here at this time anyway, boy?” an unintended dominance in his tone. Rhett walked away from the cubicle and over to the bench, still keeping his distance from the man, Rhett jumped up onto the top of the counter, surprised that the rickety thing could hold his weight.

“Been here for the past few nights, can’t really seem to sleep straight anymore” He mumbled, running his fingers through his flat hair, another problem without his commissary money not being in, no hair product. 

“S’not shocking buddy, everyone’s the same when the first come in” Rhett heard an emphasis of the word “first” in his own head, knowing that the man hadn’t actually said it like that. Charles looked over at Rhett and smiled a little bit at him, mostly out of sympathy, the taller man reminding him of his former self, so quiet and innocent. “It’ll pass” Rhett notices that the man has gotten closer to him, a hand resting on his shoulder, trying to comfort the man but it just intimidates him more.  
“What’s your name? I don’t think I fully know ‘ya yet”

“Rhett. Rhett Mclaughlin” Rhett gave the man a small smile.

“I’m Charles but I generally go by Link, whatever floats your boat really” He says, a small smirk playing on his face as he runs his fingers through his hair “Whatcha’ in for newbie?”  
“trafficking and involved manslaughter” Rhett saying quietly, trying his hardest to keep his body language strong, to not let the man know he was lying. Link chuckles loudly, the sudden noise scaring him.

“Clearly that’s not what you’re here for” Link almost looking like he had tears in his eyes “What are you really for, baby?” Rhett tensed as Link got closer, swallowing hard.  
“Credit card fraud” Rhett sighed shamefully, like his crime was a lesser compared to what Link looked like he had been through.

“That’s more like it” Link moved closer to Rhett’s ear “You think you’ve got everyone fooled here, don’t ‘ya? Can’t fool me, honey.” Rhett gulped, watching the man as he jumped down from the bench, grabbing his things and walked over to the exit.

“See ‘ya round, Rhett” Link smirked and nodded as he walked out of the small bathroom, leaving Rhett breathless and scared, but also filled with a possible unrequited desire for the man, something that had not felt in a long time. Link sparked interest an interest in Rhett, something that Rhett wanted to act on. Rhett hopped of the bench and splashed the murky and cold water from the tap onto his face. Looking up at himself once again, smiling for the first time in weeks. He’d hope he see Link again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this all makes sense! Second part should be up soon, please let me know what you think!


End file.
